A Second Chance
by DancingChica
Summary: James and Lily magically come back to life. How will Harry react? Also there's new girl at Hogwarts. Who is she? (i really stink at summaries)


A Second Chance (I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
Ok, this is my newest fan fic. I'm still working on it but hopefully it will be really kool. It's sorta a mix between an LJ fic, my own version of the 5th book, and a story partly from Lily's point of view. i hope this turns out good. i might make this the sequel to my other LJ story... that is, if i ever finish it! oh gosh, btw, i'm really sorry about that. it's taking me so long to write it. i've been really busy and i never thought it would take me more than a year to write it. note to self: don't ever write another LJ story starting when they were in their first year. it takes a really, really, really long time. oh no! i just remembered i started another LJ and it's from their first year! oh gosh... am i an idiot or what? oh geez... i am talking waaaay too much. sorry 'bout that! anyways... ADIOS!  
  
"I don't know if we made the right choice, James," said a very concerned Lily Potter. "Relax, Lil', Peter has been my friend for years, what are you so worried about?" said James. "I don't know... I just don't trust him. Oh geez. Harry is crying again. I'll go take care of that." Lily got up from the table she had been sitting at in the kitchen and walked towards her baby's room. "Hello there Harry, is something wrong? Come here, I'll sing you to sleep," Lily said. "Oh geez, Lily, don't kill the poor boy," said James, who was standing in the doorway. "Hahaha. Very funny," said Lily. The doorbell rang. "James, you go get that," said Lily lazily. "Every time, me, I have to get the door, every time! Why?" said James as he walked down the hallway. "Oh, quit your complaining," said Lily. Lily sat in down in the rocking chair she had gotten as a present that had been her mother's. and started singing Harry to sleep. She could hear James yelling at someone in the doorway and shut the door to Harry's room. She rolled her eyes. He was probably yelling at the paperboy again. Lily sat down again holding Harry. She loved how he had her eyes. It made her feel special for an odd reason. Lily started humming a little tune she made up in her head. She stopped when she noticed Harry was asleep. Lily sighed. It was a happy sigh. She had the man of her dreams, a great house, and her first born child. Lily loved being a mother. She loved getting up at 3:00 in the morning to see if Harry was hungry. She loved it. Lily looked at her wrist, hoping to see what time it was. But instead she realized that she wasn't wearing a watch, just her charm bracelet. (A/N: Ok, now, those of you who have read FAS (flower and stag) I know what you're thinking. No, it is not the same bracelet. Believe me! And she did not get it for her 17 birthday. She DID get it from her friends though. But they have their reasons. Now, I was going to make Lily be wearing a necklace but that would have been stupid. The thing she is about to do now is kind of stupid. But it's very kool too. Weird combo, don't ya think?) Lily loved her bracelet. She had gotten it in the mail 2 weeks after she had graduated from Hogwarts. It was before even Lily and James were married. Remus, Sirius, and James had all been asked by Dumbledore if they would mind staying at the school that summer so that they could help create a plan to get Voldemort. The three of them were all pretty smart, that's why they wanted him. They had asked Peter too if he wanted to do it, just to be nice, but Peter turned them down. He said he had other plans. Dumbledore also asked Lily if she wanted to join them. But she too turned down the offer. She was afraid to do it. Not that Lily was working for the dark side or anything, she just didn't want to risk her life like that. She tried to tell James, Sirius, and Remus the same thing but they didn't listen. So, in case any of them did die, they sent her a bracelet in the mail. There were two charms for each of them. For James, there was a little stag and a broom, Sirius there was a shaggy dog and what looked like a tiny version of the Marauders Map, but it didn't say anything else but "The Marauders Map", for Remus there was a small wolf howling at an invisible moon and a book. Then there was the last charm. A lily that was supposed to be for Lily. Lily slipped the bracelet off her wrist and put it on Harry's. She sat there for a moment, thinking about how happy she was. The door burst open. "Lily, it's him! Run, grab Harry and go!" said James. "I'm not leaving you!" said Lily. She held Harry tighter to her and performed a spell of protection on him. She grabbed her wand, ran over to James, and held his hand. There was a hooded figure in front of them. It was impossible to see his face. "Join us," the figure said. "You idiot," said Lily. "Why would we join you? What could you possibly want with us?" "According to my sources, you two passed at the top of your year, you're clever, I could use more cleverness on my side," said Voldemort. "Your sources?" James repeated. "Ah yes, Peter was quite informative on all that happened around Hogwarts. In fact, if he had come to me sooner, I probably would have been able to take over it. But enough with how little Peter betrayed you. That's not important. So what do you choose?" asked Voldemort. "You bastard! After you killed my parents, James' brothers, his parents, and Sirius' family, you think we want to join? There is no chance of that!" said Lily. Voldemort shrugged. "Fine then, I'll just have to take the life of your baby." "You aren't getting anywhere near Harry!" said James. Voldemort killed him.  
  
"JAMES!" cried out Lily. She started to cry. But instead of just falling to the floor, she screamed. "You... Killed... James..." she said slowly. As though trying to keep herself calm. "You are going to pay..." She jumped on him. Normally, Lily wasn't the type to jump on another person, especially if they happened to be a crazy murderer, but she couldn't help herself. She hit him on the head but it did nothing. Lily noticed she was still holding James' hand. "Silly girl," said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra." She was dying she knew it. It took a few moments for her to die. She could remember what happened right before she died. Voldemort said, "Next stop, Black's house." Then he went over to Harry. Lily wanted to scream but couldn't. She saw Voldemort fall to the ground and Harry grabbing his foot. And then, it was over.  
  
*sirius's house* Sirius Lee Black (A/N: Ok, two things, first of all, emz, you said i could use that and 2nd, in case you don't get it, say his name really fast to yourself. haha. my friend emily came up with that. I also came up with Ima Bein Good. don't ask.) was sitting at his desk, reviewing his notes on the meeting he had had with Dumbledore last week. Sirius wasn't the type to study really, but this was important. Voldemort was killing more and more people as the days went on. There was a knock on his door. "Come in," said Sirius. Annie, his older sister, came in. She was staying with him because her husband had died a week ago and she didn't know where to go. Sirius looked at her. Her eyes were puffy and there were tears running down her face. "Sirius, I'm really sorry, I just heard, Oh gosh.. I'm so sorry," she said. "Annie, what's going on?" he asked. "James and Lily, I just got the news, Voldemort showed up at their house about an hour ago-" Sirius stood up. "Is Harry dead too?" asked Sirius. "Actually, the strangest thing happened. Harry lived. He tried to kill him, but it didn't work," said Annie. "Of course!" said Sirius. "Of course, of course! Lily used that one spell where you use love as protection! Oh gosh,I remember the day she found that out. It was our sixth year..." "Sirius, I-" "Sorry, Annie, I've got to go." Sirius picked up his cloak and went outside. There, he hopped on his motorcycle and flew away.  
  
*an hour later*  
  
A very sad Sirius walked on the sidewalk by his house. He had gone to rescue Harry from Lily and James' house but Hagrid wouldn't give him to him, even though he was Harry's godfather. Sirius sighed. He looked up at his house. Or atleast, what used to be his house. There had been a fire and Sirius suspected that it had been caused by a certain someone who's name rhymes with Woldemort. Sirius went over to the ruins and started looking around. The fire had burned his house right to the ground. Most of Sirius' things were burned, but a few weren't. Mainly the things that weren't burned were his old things from Hogwarts, you know, little momentums and things like pictures of the Marauders (and Lily). (A/N: OK, I think I'm going to make Lily one of the Marauders. But let's say she didn't become one until after they had made the map) Sirius walked around some more. He found Annie's body, she was dead. Sirius' eyes stung but he didn't cry. The two of them had always been pretty close. This is not my day, thought Sirius. First Lily and James, two of his best friends in the world, were killed. Then, when he tried to go get Harry, he couldn't have him. Then when he got home he found his last living relative dead. Sirius sat on the ground and actually cried.  
  
Remus Lupin's owl soared through the open window and landed on his bed with a soft thump. Remus smiled. He was hoping that he would get back soon. He needed him to deliver a message to Lily and James about visiting them next week. He just loved their son Harry. Remus sat down and read the letter. He sat their astonished. Lily and James? Dead? That can't happen. It just can't. Remus was in shock. More in shock then when James proposed to Lily. Remus shook his head. No, thinking of them was too depressing, he would have to use a different simile. More shocked then when he found out that during their 6th year Sirius had gone out to the lake and gone skinny dipping. The giant squid had found him and decided to take hostage of him. So, Sirius had been stuck down there, naked for about 2 hours. Remus sighed. He wondered if Sirius was dead too. No, the letter was from Sirius, he obiously wasn't dead. Remus re-read the letter to see when the funeral was. Oh crap, thought Remus. It started in 10 minutes.  
  
*the funeral*  
  
Sirius looked at his two friends bodies. It was so weird having to look at their bodies like that, knowing that they weren't alive, knowing that he'd never talk to them again. It was quite sad. Sirius was holding Harry. He looked down at him. Poor little thing, thought Sirius. Barely a year old and he's at his parent's funeral. Sirius sighed. Harry was all that Sirius had left of James and Lily. And all Harry had was him and Remus. Well, and Peter, but Sirius didn't think that Lily would really like him taking care of her baby. Thinking of Peter, (A/N: Ok, you know how they say, "Speaking of chickens..." or whatever? Well, I really couldn't say speaking of Peter since he was really thinking all these things) Sirius wondered where he was. Sirius hadn't seen him at all. Sirius was thinking of all of this when two men came over and closed the caskets. "Remus," said Sirius. Remus looked surprised as neither of them had said anything at all. "Hold Harry for me." Remus took Harry and Sirius looked at the caskets. He ran his hand along James'. Suddenly Sirius wasn't in the funeral room anymore. He was back at Hogwarts. It was late spring and there were three boys and a girl with red hair running around. Sirius recognized one of the boys as himself at age 16, and James and Remus seemed to be about the same age. The 24 year old Sirius just stood there and watched. It was over in a flash. And when Sirius looked around he saw that he was still at the funeral. Sirius turned and ran his hand along Lily's casket. (A/N: Ok, I just realized, Why would anyone really run their hands along a casket? Well, I dunno. But ya gotta admit, isn't it kool?) This time there seemed to be about five 14 year old children seated on a bed. The older Sirius looked around and recognized it as the girl's dormitories at Hogwarts. The 14 year old Sirius and Remus were looking at each other, not really knowing what to do, Samantha, one of the girl Marauders who, like Lily, never got their names put on the map, was sitting there, trying to say reassuring things to Lily, who was crying into James' shirt. James was hugging her and stroking her head. Sirius couldn't remember at first what had happened that day. Then he remembered. It was the day that Lily had found out that her parents were dead. Her mother, Sirius remembered, had been killed in a car accident, and her father the next day had been murdered by Voldemort. Sirius wanted to reach out and hug Lily, tell her that in about 9 years, she would be married and have a little baby boy, that she would've been starting on her second year at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. He wanted to tell her that on Halloween, when her baby was a year old, she should run, he wanted to tell her not to use Peter as their secret keeper, to use Dumbledore, he wanted to tell her so many things, but when he stepped forward, the memory was gone. And he was at the funeral, the funeral of two of his best friends. They were dead because of him. He would kill Voldemort. He really would. Not to mention Peter. For Sirius thought, no knew that Peter had betrayed them. He would kill them both, even if he died trying, which was probably going to be the result.  
  
*the next day*  
  
"Peter! How could you? How could you do that to James and Lily?" said an extremely angry Sirius, who was running down the street. "Sirius! How dare you accuse me of betraying them! They were my friends! You are the one who betrayed them!" "WHAT????!!!!" screamed Sirius. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." said Sirius. "Police! Police! POLICE!" said Peter. "Murderer! Over here!" Then, Peter cut off his finger quickly, only Sirius saw. Then Sirius noticed that Peter had his wand up his sleeve. Sirius raised his wand to kill Peter. "Accorgio!" shouted Peter, using one of the worst curses ever. He committed suicide? thought Sirius. But then he saw a little rat running down into the suers. Sirius lunged to grab the rat but Ministry officials had him tightly in their grasp. And then Sirius did something odd. He didn't know why he did it. He laughed.  
  
*That night, Peter's POV (point of view)* A man and a woman were having a conversation in a well furnished kitchen. A baby's cries came from somewhere and the woman left to go take care of it. A knock at the door. The man answered it. Voldemort stood with two Death Eaters. They said something but Peter couldn't quite catch it. You really couldn't ever understand what was being said in a dream. The man yelled something down the hall. The woman came out a moment later. The three of them seemed to be having some sort of conversation. Voldemort raised his wand and killed the man. A few moments later he killed the woman and he saw his Master fall to the ground. Peter woke up dripping with sweat, or atleast as much sweat a rat can possibly sweat. The other rats looked at him oddly. Peter just sat there and thought of his- what was it? It was not a dream, dreams never make sense, and they aren't of things that really happened. It was what happened the night Lily and James had died. Peter shuddered and fell asleep again. But all he dreamt about was a bright green flash and James and Lily falling to the ground.  
  
*15 years later, harry is now 16, peter's POV* For the past 14 years, every night he had the same dream, no matter where he was or what he did. It was always of how James and Lily died. They're making me have this dream, thought Peter. He knew it. He knew that they wanted him to feel terrible, to feel scared.  
  
*still 15 years later, Hogwarts. (oh yippee, this will be fun! i love writing things that take place in Hogwarts!!!)*  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking of really nothing, when Hermione sat down in a chair next to him. He noticed that she had a quill, an ink bottle, and some pages of parchment. "Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Harry. "Homework," was her reply. "Hermione?" "Yeah?" "You know it's only the first day back, we don't have any homework." She looked up and he looked into her brown eyes that his friend Ron thought were so pretty, but of course Hermione didn't know that Ron thought this. "I was talking to Professor McGonagall after dinner today. She was telling me about this extra credit thing and I think she was hinting to me that I should do it," she said. "Hey, speaking of dinner, did you notice that there were three empty seats up at the staff table tonight?" asked Harry. "Well, of course there were three, Harry." Harry frowned. "Oh geez, Harry, Hagrid left on some business don't you remember? So that means they got a new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher. And, then there is of course the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." "Yeah, well, what about the third one?" asked Harry. "Professer Flitwick left. Just for a year he said. I think he went mad." "Yeah, ok, so, then, why weren't they at the staff table?" "I dunno Harry, maybe they were busy playing Go Fish or something," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I really have to work on this." Harry got up from his chair looking around for Ron. He spotted him in a corner bent over a piece of parchment. Harry walked over and sat down by him. "Please don't tell me you're doing extra credit too," said Harry. "God no, Harry. I barely do the regular homework, why would I do extra credit?" "Well, 'cause Hermione is, and she just about bit my head off-" "Isn't she smart? Oh I just love that about her." said Ron, getting a dazed look in his eyes, while Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what are you working on then?" asked Harry. Ron's ears went pink. "Well, it's a poem," said Ron. "I'm guessing it's for Hermione," Harry said. Ron nodded. "Erm, yeah. Want to hear it?" Harry nodded. "Ok,  
  
Hermione, You are so wonderful You smell like flowers And you're a witch, so that means you have powers I like so much I like the way you brush your hair with your special brush," Ron finished. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Ron, you really suck at writing poetry." Ron's ears went a deep magenta color. "Well, fine then, you try it!" said Ron. "Nope, I suck at writing poetry too. Besides, I'm not the best at writing love poems to Hermione. It's just wrong. It would be like me writing a poem to you." "Oh shut up, Harry. I know you've got a secret stash of them under your bed," said Ron laughing. Harry whacked him with a pillow that was on a chair by him.  
  
Lily Potter, James Potter, and a boy walked down the hallway to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The went up the stairway and Lily sat down in one of the chairs by Dumbledore's desk. James couldn't sit. He seemed too excited to be back in Hogwarts. Lily sighed. She had some how gotten to come back to earth, to live, and be happy, to watch her boy grow up. She didn't know how this had happened, but she was glad it had. After a few moments, Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. Weasley? thought Lily. Arthur Weasley? No, that can't be Arthur, he had a big fro! He married Molly Hanson though. "So, Charlie, you'll be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year then, right?" the boy nodded. Charlie? Molly had loved that name. That and William. She always said if she had a son she would either name it Charlie or William. Oh my gosh, thought Lily. She was now looking at Molly Weasley's son. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that the password for the Gryffindor common room is The Cows Come Falling On You And Me, as an ex-Gryffindor you are allowed in there." Charlie nodded and got up to leave the room. But before he left, Lily said, "You've grown up a lot, you look like your father." Charlie looked confused. "Well, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, oh, wait, now you're Potter. Well, this is the first time that Hogwarts has ever had someone who is dead, besides a ghost, teach here. Well, you know about the password. And you know that Mrs. Potter, you will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Mr. Potter will be teaching charms. Now, apparently you don't want anyone to know about who you really are. So, Mr. Potter, we'll have to make up a last name for you. Do you have anything special in mind?" James snickered. "Bob Jones," he said. Dumbledore nodded. "And Mrs.Potter, I think it would be safe if you went with your maiden last name. But your first name around students should be something else." "Sir, I would like to be Benita Evans around the students please." Dumbledore smiled. "Now then," he said. "You have two different options, you can sleep in your office, or you can sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories. Whichever you choose though, I reccomend that you don't share a room." Lily, or rather Benita, looked at James. "Please, Sir," she said. "We don't want offices, we want to do all of our work in our dormitory." Dumbledore nodded. "Alright. I thought that's what you would choose. Now, Lily, you will be staying the 6th year girls dormitory, and James will be staying in the 6th year boys dormitories. They were the only two that had enough room. Also, one other thing. James you look too much like Harry, especially with the glasses, I'm afraid you won't be able to wear them when around the students." James took off his glasses and handed them over to Professor Dumbledore. "So, I'll be seeing the two of you around. You may go now. See you later Benita, Bob." When Lily and James had left the room, Lily started to talking to James. "I can't believe you used that old inside joke as your name," she said. "Oh, you should talk! Benita Evans! That was also a little inside joke!" Lily rolled her eyes. Suddenly a thought struck her. "James? Just because we're actually, in Hogwarts now, does that mean that we have to hate each other like we did when we went here?" she asked. "Well I don't know. It was kind of fun teasing you in a friendly sort of way. I think we could tease, but I don't want to hate you like I did when I first met you." Lily nodded. When they finally found their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady (if you were almost 18 years out of practice, you wouldn't really remember too well where it was either) and told the password to her, they were finally let inside. "Goodnight Carrot Head," said James. "Goodnight Pea Brain," said Lily. And the two of them went in two different directions. When Lily got into the dorm she saw a boy with red hair, a girl with brown hair, and a small version of James sitting on a bed, they had been talking about something but Lily didn't know what. "Hi!" said Lily cheerfully. The three children looked at the girl. "I'm Benita! Benita Evans! I'm a new teacher here." "Um, sorry Professor, these boys were just about to leave," said the girl with brown hair. "Oh, I don't mind," Lily said. "Just don't make too much noise, I want to get some sleep." The three children looked confused. They had never had a teacher like this one before. "No Professor-" started the Mini James. "Benita." "What?" "Call me Benita." "Ok, Benita, we really should be going anyway. We have classes in the morning." "Oh, ok then, g'night!" Lily said. The two boys left. "So who were those two boys?" asked Lily. "Oh, they were just my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Another Weasley? thought Lily. Oh geez, how many kids did Molly have? "Weasley, eh? Just out of curiousity, how many children are in the Weasley family?" Lily asked. "Seven," answered the girl. "There's Bill-" "Ha! So I win 10 galleons!" said Lily suddenly. "What?" asked the girl. "Oh, nothing," said Lily. Molly and Lily had made a bet while Molly had been pregnant. Molly thought she was having a girl, Lily thought she was having a boy. "Anyway, there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, they're twins, um, Ron, and Ginny, their daughter." "Oh, that's cool," said Lily. "Goodnight, um..." "Hermione," said the girl. "Goodnight Hermione." "Goodnight Benita."  
  
*boys dorm*  
  
James Potter sat on his new bed, mentally yelling at himself. He had forgotten to ask Dumbledore about whatever happened to his cloak. James was hungry and he wanted to sneak down to the kitchens. Of course, he could just go down there, but he didn't think that would be fun. It was only fun if you were invisible, then you would get caught by a teacher. James sighed. He had forgotten he was a teacher and that he would have to catch the students and give them detentions. Although James had no intentions of doing that. He wouldn't give students detention. He would just let them slide and not tell anyone, well, except maybe Lily, but if he knew Lily, and indeed he did, Lily was probably going to do the same. James was thinking of different types of pastries when two boys came in. One, looked just like him, the other looked a lot like Arthur Weasley. The guy with the crazy fro that he used to be friends with. Well, they weren't friends really, they didn't hang out or anything, but they weren't really enemies either. After a few minutes of everyone staring at each other, the boy who looked like Arthur spoke. "Well, uh, hello." "Hi," said James. "I'm the new Charms teacher, Professor Jones." No one said anything. "Well then, I'm off to the Kitchens." James got up from the bed and walked toward the door but accidently bumped into the wall. He really couldn't see without his glasses very well.  
  
James woke up from a light sleep a few hours later. There were two boys sitting on a bed, talking about something. James really couldn't understand what. He wasn't listening, but when he heard the words, "The cloak" it caught his attention. James pretended he was asleep, then when the two boys left, he looked through Harry's trunk and found the Marauder's Map. "Ah, old friend, it's so nice to see you again," he said to it. James slipped out of the dormitory with the map in his hands, and quickly went down the stairs. He bumped into Harry and his friend once and they stopped which gave him time to get down there before them. He went over to a couch and sat down. "Hello there James," Lily whispered. James jumped. "Oh, hey Lily," he whispered back. "Look-y what I found." He showed her the map. "Wow," said Lily. "How did he get this? Did Sirius or Remus give it to him?" asked Lily. "I dunno, but we can't let them see this. Otherwise they'll see that Lily Evans Potter and James Potter are sitting on the couch by them!" James whispered. "Oh, look here they come. Let's surprise them, but first wipe the map," said Lily. "I can't, I don't have my wand." "Fine I'll do it," said Lily. "Mischeif managed!" A few moments later, they could tell that Harry and his friend had almost made it all the way to the portrait. "Going somewhere tonight boys?" asked Lily. She got up and ripped the cloak off them. "Harry! Look at that! You were sleep walking again!" said Ron. "Boys, it's ok, we know all about the cloak," said James. "When do we have detention?" asked Harry. "Detention? No, sorry boys, no detention tonight," said Lily. James got an idea. "No detention unless you let us borrow the cloak for something," said James. "Oh, sure Professor," said Ron, nudging Harry in the ribs. Lily smiled. "Thanks, we'll return this when we're done with it," said Lily. "Well, you boys better be going to bed now, shouldn't you?" said James. "Or," said Lily. "You could stay down here and roast marshmallows with us." Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
*a month later*  
  
"Oh, Hedwig's got something," said Harry. "It's from Snuffles." "Snuffles?" asked James who had been sitting next to him. He and Lily always sat with the other Gryffindors. It was more fun that way. "Sirius is still using that name for himself? I didn't know you kept in touch with him Harry. How's he doing?" "Um, fine," said Harry. "He wants me to meet him today when we go to Hogsmead." "You don't mind if we come along do you?" asked James, by we he meant him and Lily. "It's just that I haven't seen him in a really long time. I need to explain somethings to him." "Bob," said Lily. "I really don't think that we should go. We wouldn't want him to remember us. But we can still go to Hogsmead." "But Benita, I want to go see Sirius," pouted James. "Shut up, we're not going to see him, maybe some other time." "We'll tell him hi for you," said Hermione. Lily and Hermione had become friends quickly, and Ron and Lily and Harry all got along fine. "That would be nice of you," said Lily. "C'mon, Bob, let's go."  
  
*hogsmead, sirius' lil cave thing*  
  
"Hi Harry," said Sirius when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the cave. "Hey," Harry said. "Hi Sirius. Look, I'm sorry but I've got to go real quick, one of my favorite stores is closing down and I need to go buy a bunch of stuff from it, but I'll be back soon," said Hermione. Sirius laughed. "Go ahead Hermione, take as long as you want." "Maybe I should go with you," said Ron quickly. Hermione shrugged. "Okay." She and Ron left together and Sirius laughed again. "What's so funny?" asked Harry. "It's just so obvious that Ron likes Hermione," said Sirius. "Well, I know he likes her a little but-" "A little, Harry? Man, I saw the way he looked at her, he looked at her the same way I used to look at Tori." "Who?" asked Harry. "She was my girlfriend when I was at Hogwarts. We were in love, we even got married, had two kids, wonder what ever happened to them, they'd be the same age as you. We had a daughter and a son, Molly and Steven. Wow, it's been a long time since I thought about them. Yeah, Steven would be about 14 and Molly would be 16. Anyways. How is life at the castle?" asked Sirius. At that moment, Ron and Hermione came back. Boths faces were equally red. "The shop closed down yesterday," said Hermione. "Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways, back to my question, how's school going?" said Sirius. Harry shrugged. "Ok, we've got three new professors. Charlie is teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and we got two new other teachers. Benita Evans and Bob Jones," Harry replied. "Hmmm... Those names sound familiar," said Sirius. "Yeah, the two of them are really weird, they always sit with the Gryffindors during meals, they don't have offices, they live in the dorms, and they knew about the cloak," said Ron. Sirius sat there trying to remember where he had heard those names before. And then, something in his mind just clicked. "Oh my gosh," said Sirius. "Harry, what do these professors look like?" "Well, Benita has long red hair and bright green eyes, and Bob has scruffy black hair and blue eyes," said Harry. "Why?" "Are they in Hogsmead today?" asked Sirius. "Yeah, I think so." "Could you bring them up her for me?" asked Sirius, eyes bright. "Sure," said Harry. "C'mon guys."  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"Harry, where exactly are we going?" asked Lily. "Erm, well, I can't really say," said Harry. "So helpful," said Lily. "You're just like James," she muttered. "What?" he asked. "Um, do you smell flames?" asked Lily. "No," said Harry, hoping that the professor wasn't about to have a seizure or something. "Harry, please, just tell us," said James. "Well, it's in here," said Harry. "It?" said Lily. Lily walked into the cave and saw a giant, black, shaggy dog sitting on the floor of the cave. He transformed into himself and smiled. "SIRIUS!!!" shouted Lily. She ran to him and gave him a giant hug. "So how's life been treating you, Lily?" asked Sirius. "What?" asked Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the same time. "Geez, can't you guys hear? He said, So how's life been treating you silly?" said Lily. "Um, guys, can you please leave," said Sirius. They nodded and left. "So how has life been treating you? Oh wait, that's right, you're dead." "Please, don't ask," said Lily. "It's so nice to see you! Oh gosh. I missed you so much." "Where's James?" asked Sirius. "Oh, he's coming, he's always been a bit slow you know, especially with no glasses," giggled Lily. "My, my, if it isn't Sirius Black," said a voice from behind them. Sirius smiled. "Hey James," said Sirius. James started to walk over to Sirius and walked into one of the cave walls. Sirius chuckled. "Here, have these," said Sirius, conjuring up some glasses for James. "Thanks," said James. "So, how have you guys been?" asked Sirius. "Good," said James. "Uh, James, Lily," started Sirius. "Yeah?" they asked in unison. "How come Harry doesn't know who you are?" "Well, that's because we haven't told him yet," said James. "Well I know that, Prongs," said Sirius. It felt so nice to be able to call James that. He hadn't been able to in years. "But doesn't your real name come up on the Marauders Map that Harry has?" "Well," James blushed. "I kind of took it from him. Technically though, it's not stealing 'cause originally it is 1/4 mine," said James. "It's good to see you again," said Sirius.  
  
"James, We can't not tell him," said Lily. "Lil, how are we supposed to do it though? Just walk right up to him and say, 'Hello there Harry, you see, we died about 15 years ago and now we've come back to be your parents, please don't be afraid. Come give your mama a kiss!' Lily, I don't think that'll go over well," said James. "Come on James! I want to let my son know that I'm his mother! Besides, the sooner we tell Harry, the sooner you can wear your glasses around the students," Lily said. "I don't care about my glasses. Lily, now just isn't the right time to tell him." "But James, I want to spend Christmas together, like normal families do. I don't want to have to pretend that my name is Benita anymore. It was fun at first, now it's just kind of old." "I know Lily, I know. We'll tell him when the time is right, and now just isn't that time." Lily sighed. "I guess you're right," she said. "Of course, I'm always right," said James. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed in his dormitory talking to Ron. "So, Ron, why was your face and Hermione's face so red when you guys came back into the cave?" asked Harry. Ron's ears went pink. "Well, we had gone down to that shop but it had already closed down so we had to come back, but first we sat on a bench to rest for a little while, and well, I kissed her," said Ron. "You what? How come you didn't tell me?" asked Harry. "Sorry. But I hope she wasn't repulsed or anything. I mean, she couldn't have been too grossed out because she kissed back." Harry stared at his friend, with his mouth hanging wide open. "Anyway, I have to go," said Ron. "Where?" asked Harry. Ron smiled. "Me and Hermione have a date," he replied. Harry just stared. "Well then, I better get going," said Ron, noticing that Harry hadn't said anything for the last 5 minutes. Harry finally closed his mouth after a few minutes, it had begun to hurt. Harry lay back on his pillows and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. Ron got everything. Harry was jealous. No! Not of him dating Hermione, but the fact that he had a girlfriend. It wasn't only that, it was everything. Ron was so lucky, well maybe not that lucky, but pretty lucky. He didn't have to live with the Dursleys for 11 years because his parents were dead, another thing, Ron had parents. He was pretty lucky to have them. He wasn't lied to about his scar, how his parents died, who he really was, who his parents really were, and now he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend. Ron had a girlfriend. Harry wished again that Cho would somehow get over Cedric's death. He wanted her to be his.  
  
*weeks later, first quidditch game, yippee ky yay!*  
  
James and Lily sat down in their seats in the Gryffindor section to watch the Quidditch game. "Oh, James, this is so much fun. I love being able to see the children of the children we went to school with. Although it's also kind of creepy. I mean, we still look 24 and they're all like, forty years old," said Lily, trying to start up a conversation. "Uh huh," said James, never taking his eyes off the Quidditch field. "James, would you please look at me?" asked Lily, who was starting to get irritated. "Sorry Lil'," he said. "It's just so exciting, you know? I've always loved Quidditch and I'm excited to see who has followed in my footsteps and taken my place as Gryffindor seeker," he finished. (A/N: Ok, yeah I know that Rowling said that James was a Chaser and all, but it just seems cooler to have Harry be like his dad, don't ya think?) Lily smiled. "Ok, you're right," she said. "Shhh! Here they come!" said James. Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Lily, look!" said James. Lily looked and saw her son coming out onto the Quidditch pitch. "That's my boy!" gasped Lily. "That's my boy!" said James proudly. Lily groaned and prayed that Harry wouldn't be playing seeker, but when she looked at him he had no club in his hands so he couldn't have been playing as a Beater. Maybe he's just playing as a Chaser, thought Lily to herself. But when Harry got up into the air she noticed that he wasn't going after the red Quaffle at all. Maybe he's just a really bad Chaser, thought Lily, but she didn't think it was very likely. She groaned again. "James, I swear, If he takes after you as a Seeker, then I will have to kill you," said Lily. "Excuse me?" asked James. "When you were seeker you always caught the Snitch in the most deadly ways possible. I remember that one time you even jumped off your broom and caught it. Got a broken leg, a sprained ankle, and a broken arm," said Lily. "Lily, you worry way too much," James said. It had turned out that Harry didn't catch the ball in deadly ways like James, ("Thank God!") but he was a fantastic Quidditch player just like his father.  
  
It was a few weeks later and James and Lily were sitting out by the lake grading some papers from their classes. Lily looked at one paper. She didn't know quite how to grade it as she couldn't read it because the student's handwriting was completely illegible. "Hey Lily, I wonder if we still have our Animagus (A/N: not sure if that's how you spell it) forms," said James. "Yeah, sure," said Lily, who was busy trying to figure out if the word on the paper was "cat" or if it was the number 12, she couldn't tell. "Let's try 'em out," said James. "James, not right now," said Lily. "Oh please Lil'?" asked James. "Pretty, pretty please?" "Oh fine," Lily said. She turned into her Animagi form, which was a black cat. James smiled and turned into a stag. James started walking back up to Hogwarts. Lily followed. When they reached the doors, they both turned back into themselves, James pecked Lily on the cheek and they went in.  
  
Remus Lupin walked across the Hogwarts grounds on an extremely sunny day. He was by Hagrid's cabin and was almost by the lake when he froze in his tracks. He saw a black cat and a stag walking up to Hogwarts. Remus shook his head and looked again. They weren't there. Instead were the backs of two figures, one had flaming red hair, and the other had scruffy black hair. James Potter turned to his wife Lily and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius where the hell are you?" asked Remus as he walked through Sirius' cave. A black, shaggy dog who had been resting in the corner turned to and faced his face at his friend. Sirius transformed back. "Hey Remus, what's up?" yawned Sirius. "Well, I came to tell you that I found out what happened to Tori, Molly, and Steven. And, you won't believe what happened, I can't believe what happened but-" "James and Lily are alive?" tried Sirius. Remus stared at him. "How did you know?" asked Remus. Sirius laughed. "They came here a couple of weeks ago with Harry, who doesn't even know that they're his parents, that was a very stupid thing they did not telling him, if you ask me. Anyways, what did you find out about Tori and my children?" asked Sirius. "Well, When Molly was 14 and Steven was 12, Tori died of Cancer," said Remus. Sirius just stood there, stunned to hear that his wife was dead. "What happened to Molly and Steven?" asked Sirius. "They went off to live with Tori's mother, since Lily had been Molly's godmother and James had been Steven's godfather," said Remus. "According to McGonagall, they're both a witch and wizard," Remus finished. "Remus, I've got a plan," said Sirius. Remus groaned, Sirius ignored him. "Ok, so this is what we do, we write up a fake document about how if anything ever happened to Lily and James then you would be next in line to take them, we can have Dumbledore sign it, and Lily and James sign it, and you and me both sign it, then you go over to their grandmother's house, give her the document, and take them. Then, you bring 'em to me and we can send them to Hogwarts!" said Sirius. Remus laughed. "I don't know, but it's worth a try," he said.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I'm going to take some of the focus off of Lily and James and put it on Molly and Steven)  
  
Molly Rupp (A/N: Teehee! That's me! We're going to say that Tori's maiden name was Rupp 'cause that's my last name!) walked along the sidewalk by her house in St. John, Indiana. (A/N: Ok, Molly is going to be completely and totally based off me, btw, go Watson Wildcats, Kahler Kolts, and LC Indians!!! Yeah, I know that emz put this in her story too but oh well, it's fun!) There was nothing special about this place. Nothing exciting ever happened, yup, St. John was just a quiet, sleepy little town. Molly decided to go back to her grandmother's house since she was bored outside. When she got inside she saw a man sitting in the kitchen talking to Grandmother. She looked outside the window. There wasn't a car or anything parked out in the driveway. The man was showing Grandmother something, it looked like some sort of piece of paper and Grandmother was just listening intently and nodding her head. When Molly walked into the kitchen, the adults looked up at her. The man smiled. "So here you are," said Mr. Man. (Which was what Molly had decided to call him) Molly just nodded her head. "Where's your brother, Steven?" he asked. Molly rubbed her head. "He's in there (she pointed towards toward the living room) playing video games," she said. The man muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Sirius will be so happy." "Uh, yeah, I could go get him if you want," said Molly. "No, that's ok," said the man. "I need to talk to you." "You don't even know me," said Molly. "Sit," said Grandmother. "I'll make some tea." Molly nervously sat down and brushed some of her shoulder length brown hair out of her face which fell right back, Molly frowned at it. After a few moments, Grandmother sat down again. "Maybe it's best if we do call Steven in here," said the man. And for the first time Molly noticed that he had an English accent, her friend Emily always had said that she was a bit slow. "Steven," called Grandmother. "Yeah?" he answered from the room next to theirs. "Come here," Grandmother said. Steven came into the room and sat down at the table. "Well, Molly, Steven, my name is Remus Lupin," said the man. Molly nodded. "Yeah, I've come to get you," said Remus. "I'm taking you." "Taking us where?" asked Steven. "Taking you to the village where I live. Your Grandmother has no authority over you," Remus said. "What?" asked Molly. "It's all right here," said Remus, showing them the paper. "You see, I was a friend of your father's-" "Grandmother, I don't want to go with this man, especially if he was friends with him," said Steven. "What?" asked Remus confused. "My father left my mother when Steven and I were just babies, then he killed a street full of people and was taken away to jail. We were told the story, we know what happened," said Molly. Remus frowned. He was supposed to pretend like he didn't know that Sirius was innocent, people would have gotten suspicous, but he couldn't let these children think that their father had left them. "No, no children, you've got it wrong. Your father didn't leave your mother, your mother left your father," Remus explained. Molly frowned, she was confused. "Anyway. I was friends with your father when we were younger. Your godparents, James and Lily Potter were killed by a crazy murderer. Your father was the one who gave them away to a murderer," said Remus, feeling slightly guilty about having to say this. "Your father was taken away to jail and you came to America with your mother. But she died two years ago, so, it says here on this paper that if something were to ever happen to your mother and father that you would go to Lily and James and if something happened to Lily and James then you would go to me," finished Remus. Molly and Steven just sat there speechless. "So pack your bags kids, 'cause I'm taking you with me," said Remus.  
  
"This is the village where you live?" asked Molly when she entered Hogsmead. Remus smiled. "Yup, this is where I live, it really is wonderful here, you'll love it, and later I'll take you up to the caves, oh you'll love it up there, and then we could maybe go to Honeydukes and I could buy you some candy, and then we'll just do a little bit of window shopping," said Remus. "Shopping?" asked Molly, she loved shopping. "Look, Molly. There's a restaurant called the 3 Broomsticks," laughed Steven. "Who would name their restaurant that?" Molly looked around. There were more weird shops. There was a store which sold things for something called "Quidditch" and there was a joke shop, and an old building that looked haunted. Molly shuddered hoping that that wasn't where Remus lived. "Um, excuse me Mr. Lupin, but are we almost to your house yet?" asked Molly. "Call me Remus, I know your father would have to beat me over the head if he found out I let you call me Mr. Lupin," laughed Remus. "My father?" asked Molly. "What does he got to do with any of this?" "Everything, Molly, everything," was the reply she got. It wasn't the answer she was expecting, but oh well. Molly looked around and noticed that they had already passed by all the apartments and houses and nothing else seemed to be out this way. Except for a few caves. Was Remus taking them there now? Damn, thought Molly. I have to go to the bathroom. But she kept silent and didn't say anything. A few moments later, after climbing up a bunch of rocks, they reached a hidden cave that no one could've seen without coming within 2 feet of it. Remus entered the cave but Molly and Steven stayed out. "Do you think he lives here?" Steven whispered. "I don't know, he might, by the look of his clothes he doesn't seem to have all that much money," Molly whispered back. She was starting to get cold so she went into the cave and Steven followed her. Inside Remus was talking to a dog. Oh joy, thought Molly. For she now knew that the man she was supposed to live with for the next two years was insane. Molly blinked and instead of there being a dog there, there was a man. A man that had the same eyes as Molly (deep brown ones) and the same hair as Steven( dark black and a little shaggy). The man smiled. "Hi kids, I'm your father," said Sirius. "What?!" screamed Molly. Molly's father sighed. "We'd better explain things to them, Remus," he said.  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, this is supposed to be an LJ and you haven't seen L and J for a while. Really sorry! But don't worry, both their paths will cross and we'll be back to the original LJ.)  
  
Molly looked at her brother Steven and then at Remus. She had to run through the wall to get on the train to go to Hogwarts? She wouldn't do it, she couldn't do it. "Well if you're not going Molly, then I am," said Steven. "No, I'll go," said Molly. She ran towards the barrier and went straight through it. Molly felt rather excited. It wasn't everyday that she got to run through walls. She looked up at the scarlet train in front of her and started to heave her trunk up onto the train. Steven came through a second later and helped her pull the trunk up. Molly looked around and saw that no one else was there, just the two of them and the train. Remus came in a second later. "Well, I'll be seeing the two of you later then," he said. "And if you ever need anything, you know where I live. Also, here are two permission slips from Sirius. They allow you to go into Hogsmead on weekends and things like that. I'm gonna miss you two, so come visit me all the time." He gave Molly a hug and Steven a pat on the shoulder, since Remus thought that he really wouldn't like being hugged all to well.  
  
*Hogwarts*  
  
Molly walked into the Great Hall with Steven feeling extremely nervous. They were the only two getting sorted since it was early December. Professor McGonagall called Molly up first (Rupp, Molly, she had used her mother's maiden last name because she didn't want people to bug her or Steven about who her father was.) because Molly was older. Molly sat down on the stool and the hat slipped over her eyes. There was a little voice that was whispering into her ear. Ah, a Black eh? Let's see, you're quite smart, loyal, cunning, wise, brave. Oh dear, you're one of the most difficult ones. Hmm. Not Hufflepuff, no, nor Ravenclaw, you seem to be too bold for Ravenlaw. Hmm. Slytherin or Gryffindor? Hmm. Yes. I see.No not Slytherin, no, so I guess it's GRYFFINDOR then.  
  
Molly breathed a sigh of relief and went over to what she assumed was the Gryffindor table, since they were the ones who were applauding loudest. She sat down and looked up at her brother, hoping that they would be in the same house. After a few moments though, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Oh well, it was for the best anyways. Molly looked at who she was sitting by. She was sitting by two people who looked to be in their 20's and a girl with long brown hair, a boy with red hair and freckles, and a boy with glasses and scruffed up black hair, who was quite cute. "Welcome to Gryffindor," said the girl who looked to be in her 20's. She had long, flowing red hair and bright green eyes. "You'll love it here. I'm Professor Evans, but you call me Benita, this is Professor Jones, you can call him Bob though, and this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Benita. "You look a little old to be a first year," said Ron. "That's because I'm a 6th year," said Molly. She stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Molly Black." "Molly Black?" asked Hermione. "You're not related to Sirius Black are you?" "Yes, he's my father," Molly answered. She started to feel uncomfortable, Benita and Bob were looking at her strangely. "That's odd," said Harry. "You sound like an American." "Well, I was born in London but when I was a baby I moved to the States," she said. "But how did-" "Please, I don't mean to be rude, but these last few weeks have been real tiring and I don't wish to discuss this right now if you don't mind," Molly said. Bob chuckled. "What?" asked Molly. "You're just like Tori," he said. "Who?" asked Hermione and Ron. "My mother," said Molly. "I didn't know that you knew them." "We were friends when we were younger, she was really cool," said Lily. "So was your father." "You knew my father too?" Benita laughed. "Oh yes, Bob and him go far, far back." Molly shrugged.  
  
*about a month later, after christmas, normally I'd write christmas in here, but not now*  
  
Molly was reading through her book, Hogwarts, A History one day after lunch. Professor Jones was in the Hospital Wing because he knocked himself out today when he accidently ran into a wall in his classroom earlier so class was cancelled that day. She was reading about how there was a wall in Hogwarts where there was a portrait of every head girl and every head boy ever. Molly thought that it would be fun to just go down there to just look at them. So, she put her book down and left the dormitory. She slipped out of the Gryffindor common room. She went down to this wall and looked at them all. Amanda Smith, Thomas Andrews, Lily Evans, James Potter. When she saw Lily Evans and James Potter's names she looked at their portraits. And she saw Professor Evans and Professor Jones in those portraits. She started on her way down to the Infirmary. She had to talk to them about this. She knew that they were the same people. Professor Evans. Of course, all the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together. Molly was quite puzzled herself though. Remus told her that the two of them were dead. She shook her head. She'd just have to talk to them about it. When she entered the Infirmary she saw Lily/Benita reading a magazine and James/Bob laying in bed looking at the ceiling. When Molly closed the door, Lily/Benita looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey there Molly. What's up?" she asked. "I don't understand this," Molly said. "Oh well, Professor Jones, walked into a wall and banged his head and so he had to come down here-" "Professor Jones? Don't you mean Professor Potter?" Molly asked. "I don't know what you mean," said Lily. "You're Lily Evans, aren't you? And he's James Potter?" At this point James was awake. "Yeah, we are. How did you find out?" asked Lily. "I was reading Hogwarts, A History and they mentioned a wall that had a portrait of every head boy and head girl ever, I thought it would be fun to go check it out. And when I got there I found yours and his picture there," Molly said. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" asked Lily. "I don't know, Lily. This is just too weird," said Molly. "Please, Molly, don't tell anyone," said James. "Ok, ok, I won't tell anyone. Does Harry know?" asked Molly. Lily and James looked at each other. "You haven't told him yet?" "It just never was the right time," said Lily. "I can't believe this is happening. You've got to tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later," Molly said. "I know, I know. But just don't tell anyone." "Ok. Aw crap. I'm late for Transfiguration. McGonagall's going to kill me. See you later Lily, James."  
  
*that spring*  
  
Harry sat in the Library, trying to study for a big Charms test coming up, but his mind kept drifting. He thought of so many different things. Benita, Bob, Ron and Hermione's "relationship", Molly, what his parents were like, Molly, that in just a few months he would have to return to the Dursley's. Molly.. No matter what he did, he kept thinking about her. She had become friends quickly with him and his friends, and he liked her. In a more than friends way. She was smart, pretty, funny, and all together just fun to be around. He pushed his books aside and started working on something for her.  
  
*molly's POV*  
  
Molly sat there at the Gryffindor table after dinner that night. She was about to get up to leave when Dumbledore stood up. "Ahem, Students, there will be a Spring Talent Show soon, it will be a great way to show everyone your many talents. It will be held on Monday, April 14. That is all, off to the dormitories you go." "So, you going to enter?" Ron asked Molly. "Nah, I really don't have a talent," she said. "Oh, come on, everyone's got a talent," said Hermione. "Well, I'm not sure what mine is," she shrugged. She turned to Harry. "Are you going to enter?" "I might," he said. "It could be fun."  
  
*spring talent show*  
  
Molly giggled silently. It was really, really, really funny to hear Malfoy sing his version of "I'm A Survivor" by Destiny's Child. "And up next is Harry Potter, singing a song he wrote himself," said McGonagall. Harry walked up to the microphone. "Um, this is a song I wrote myself. Uh, here goes.  
  
Sometimes it's hard, When rain's pouring on I used to worry What tommorrow would bring Then you came along Changed my world around Gave me something to believe in When I'm upside down  
  
And let me say I owe it all to you And I wanna thank you For making the sun come Shining through  
  
Now that we're together Everything can only get better Now that you're around me Swear I'm gonna love you forever Now that we're together Everything can only get better You bring the sunshine to my life  
  
If you should find You need someone too Just turn head in my direction And I'll do the same to you  
  
And let me say from the bottom of my heart I wanna thank you For making the sun come shining through  
  
Now that we're together Everything can only get better Now that you're around me Swear I'm gonna love you forever Now that we're together Everything can only get better Now that you're around me Swear I'm gonna love you forever You bring the sunshine to my life  
  
And let me ask you Where would I be Without you right here Making the sun shine down on me  
  
Now that we're together Everything can only get better Now that you're around me Swear I'm gonna love you forever Now that we're together Everything can only get better Now that you're around me Swear I'm gonna love you forever You bring the sunshine to my life  
  
All the while that Harry was singing, his eyes never left Molly's. She gulped. She knew the song was for her. She knew. Somehow she just knew. And the weird thing was, she liked it.  
  
*a week later*  
  
Lily and James sat in the Gryffindor Common Room thinking about Harry and when to tell him that they were his parents. "Jaaames. I'm bored," said Lily. "Ooh. Let's go look at the map!" "Ok," said James. The two of them went up to the boys dorms and James got out the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said James. "Ooh. Look. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Molly are all off to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. James, that's where we went whenever we had to brew potions that weren't exactly legal," said Lily. "I don't think they have the cloak, we could probably take it and see what they're doing," said James.  
  
*moaning myrtle's bathroom*  
  
"Hmm. These ingredients aren't going to be easy to get." said Hermione. "But you'll be able to get them?" asked Ron. "Of course," smiled Hermione. Ron kissed her. "Ugh. Guys, get a room," said Molly. "Why exactly are we doing this again?" Molly asked. "I dunno," shrugged Harry. "I just thought it would be fun. Your and my parents both did it when they went to Hogwarts, it's kinda like keeping an old tradition alive. Sirius would be pleased that you're doing this." "I'm sure James and Lily would be proud of you too," said Molly. She got up and gave him a small hug. "Hmmm. Ok, I can get these ingredients, but it'll take about a week to get them all, and the potion takes three weeks to make." said Hermione. "I thought it took 3 years," said Ron. "No, they've updated it a lot. It's only three weeks now," Hermione said. "Well, I've got to go, I'm already late for Herbology," said Molly. "Yeah, I better go to," said Harry. Harry left and caught up with Molly a few moments later. "Hey," he said. "Hey," she answered. The two of them walked in silence for a little while. "Can I tell you something?" asked Harry. "Harry, you can tell me anything, you know that," Molly said, flashing him one of those smiles that he loved. "Yeah, but I'm afraid I'll look stupid," he said. "Say it anyways." "Ok. You see, I've sort of had this crush on you. And I was just wondering if you, you know, liked me too. But I understand if you don't-" "I do," said Molly. "You do?" he asked. She nodded. And then, Harry leaned in and kissed her.  
  
*two weeks later*  
  
James sat down next to his son on one of the big, red, comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room. "Harry," started James. "Rumor has it that you and Molly Black are an item." Harry blushed. "Yeah," he said. "That's cool," said James. Harry just nodded.  
  
*Hogsmead *  
  
Harry, Molly, Hermione and Ron all walked around Hogsmead on a sort of double date kind of thing. "Hey guys, you want to head back to Hogwarts? I finally found the map," said Harry. "Thank God, where was it?" asked Ron. They all started walking towards Hogwarts. "It was on Bob's bed," replied Harry. Oh no, thought Molly.  
  
"Lily, Lily, LILY!" shouted James as he came into the common room. "James, what's the matter? Calm down," Lily said. "Harry, map, found, my bed, coming here, now," said James. "James, remember when you were talking about the right time to tell Harry?" asked Lily. "Yeah?" he said. "Well I think now would be a good time."  
  
Molly looked up to see where the voices were coming from. She saw Lily and James running down the hallway, screaming something. "HARRY!" screamed James. He ran up next to him. "Give us the map," said Lily. "How did you know-" "Just give us the map," said Lily again. "Let us look at it first," said Ron. Molly put her head in her hands. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Harry. He looked at the map and saw Lily Evans Potter and James Potter's name on the map, standing right next to them. Harry looked up at them. "Erm, I suppose you want an explanation," said Lily. "Your damn right I want an explanation!" Harry yelled at his parents. "Well, you see, this past year we got to come back and live again and teach at Hogwarts. We don't know how it happened, but it did. I'm sorry, Harry, we wanted to tell you, but is was never the right time," said Lily. "So that's how Sirius knew you, I just can't believe this," said Harry. Molly stepped forward. "Uh, Harry, I also knew," she said. Harry looked at her. "You see, I was reading one day and in my book they mentioned that there was a wall that had a portrait of every head boy and girl. I- I went down there just for fun, and I saw their pictures and their names there." "You knew?" asked Harry. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" "Harry, I told them I wouldn't tell anyone. I promised," Molly said. "You should've still told me," said Harry. "Harry, I gave them my word!" said Molly. "Whatever," said Harry, and ran off.  
  
"Resigning?" asked Dumbledore, confused. "Yes, we think it would be best if we left, so that Harry could deal with this better," said Lily. "It's been quite a shock for him." "I see," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps, we could compromise." "How so?" asked James. "Well, what if I were to give you the next two weeks off, so you could buy or build a house and things like that. Then you'd come back after those two weeks are over." "Sir, that would be nice," said Lily.  
  
**two weeks later**  
  
"Ah, I've got to admit, it feels good to be back in Hogwarts," said Lily. "Yeah," said James. "C'mon, let's go find Harry," Lily said.  
  
* girls dorms*  
  
Molly sat there crying and Hermione was trying to say comforting things, but nothing worked. "Why would he break up with me, Hermione? I can't believe he's this upset about me knowing about his parents. I gave them my word though, I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't," she said. Just then Harry came in. "Hermione, could I speak to Molly, alone?" he asked. Hermione left. "Look, I'm really sorry about getting mad at you like that, I just couldn't' help it. It's weird you know. 'Course nothing at Hogwarts is ever normal. I'm really sorry. And if you would take my offer, I'd like you to be my girlfriend again. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I really miss you, I like you so much, and I hate myself for losing you," Harry finished. Molly said nothing. She flung her arms around his neck and gave a big, long, kiss.  
  
"How do we tell Harry this James?" asked Lily. James smiled. "Well, we better tell him before it actually happens." "I know that, geez," said Lily. "Let's tell him after his exams." "Good idea, Oh Lily, I'm just so excited. I can't believe it!" "Neither can I James," Lily said. "You can't believe what?" said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Molly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione there. Lily giggled. "Snape'll hate it," said Lily to James. "Snape'll hate what?" Harry asked his parents. "Oh, nothing," said Lily. "Tell us!" said Harry. "Well, Harry, you're going to have a baby brother or sister," said James. "Mom? You're pregnant?" Harry said. Lily nodded excitedly. "Yup!" she said. "And we were wondering if instead of going off to my horrible sister's house, that maybe you would like to come stay with us this summer." "Would I!" exclaimed Harry. Lily and James smiled.  
  
* that summer*  
  
Harry looked at his new house. He absolutely loved it. And he got to live with his parents, who were extremely cool. And in a few weeks Molly, Ron, and Hermione would be coming over to visit. "Harry, we have to go out, we'll be back soon," said Lily. "Where are you guys going?" he asked. "Oh," Lily smiled. "We have to pay my dear sister a visit," she said. "Ok, see you later Mom, Dad." Lily and James smiled and left.  
  
Ok, that's the end of my story. Hope you liked it. Oh yeah, I have to put a disclaimer in here. Ok, all of the Hogwarts characters (and Hogwarts) are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling. The song that Harry sang is not mine, but it's S CLUB 7's, the song is called "Sunshine". Go out and buy their cd it rocks! (their cd is also called sunshine) Um, grandmother, Molly, and Steven all are mine. Lily and James belong to JK but I pretty much made up their personalities. Yeah. So that's the end. Lily hasn't had the baby yet. She will though back at Hogwarts. There's going to be a sequel 'cause who could end a story without having the baby being born yet? I know I couldn't! So that's it really. Stayed tuned for the sequel. 


End file.
